Project:Chat/Logs/18 May 2017
12:07 Hi 12:13 hey-o 12:32 Hi 12:33 hi 12:47 hello 12:47 sDuckanon is Rifleman confermed 12:48 it’s that one guy 12:48 oh what’s his name 12:49 the edit farmer guy 12:51 I know it’s not Rifleman tho 12:52 or is he? 12:52 Rifleman harasses peopel 12:52 do you know who else harasses people? 12:52 THAT'S RIGHT! 12:52 DUCKANON 12:52 jc="red"COINCIDENCE!? I THINK NOT!!!!!!! 12:52 TOTM, calm down 12:53 hey Oo1 12:53 hi 12:56 illuminati 12:56 confirmed 12:56 (illuminati) 12:56 oh rip 12:56 I forgot that they eliminated that emote 12:56 WAIT!!! 12:56 eliminate sounds a bit like illuminate 12:56 illuminate 12:56 illuminati 12:56 -X FILES THEME SONG- 12:57 *sigh* 12:58 Anyone alive? 12:58 me 12:58 Hey. 12:59 get more ppl into the robotguy wiki 01:53 I'm a smart Alec... 01:53 oh, tot, that's cool. 01:54 Noice. 01:56 ROBOTGUY 01:56 VOTE 01:56 VOTEY 01:56 Thread:104792#79 01:56 VOTE4KEEPINGDATAG 01:56 #MAKESFU'SREPUTATIONGREATAGAIN 01:56 or whatever 01:56 hmm a more accurate slogan would be 01:57 #MAKESFUHAVEHISSHADOWTAGAGAIN 03:08 GULAG 03:08 TRUMP4GULAG 03:38 OK 03:38 SO? 03:40 so wha 03:40 WHAT HE SAYING? 03:40 who 03:53 TOTMG 03:53 he is out 03:54 hey 03:54 TOTMG was just repeating his SJW rant 03:54 SFU? 03:55 what. 03:55 ...? 03:56 hi 03:56 hm greetings 03:56 I remember our "migrant crisis" 03:56 it was so bad 03:56 at the end of it, some 8-year-olds seemed mature 03:59 ...ok. 04:00 do you read the weekly updates 04:00 no 04:00 its usually nothing 04:01 eh 04:01 we might change default font 04:01 that's something you should care abour 04:01 why. 04:01 some font 04:02 it's the fotn everything is in 04:02 so everything is under a threat of being deleted or whats so special about it 04:02 Every forum post, article, paragraph here will use that font unless it's overridden by more code 04:03 Basically all the text will change to a new font 04:03 Not anything fancy 04:03 no difference then 04:03 You can check out the different fonts by going to each of the Boss changes 04:04 These weekly updates are more of a trick to make ppl think that this place is alive 04:04 Find a "live" wiki then 04:04 CC 04:05 That's literally the centre of all Fandom 04:05 how about GTA wikia 04:05 or some pokemons 04:06 eh true 04:06 but those are way bigger 04:06 It's just not possible to get a big-size community here 04:06 Especially after the Purge halved our active editors 04:07 do u think that purge was a good idea? 04:07 No 04:07 Even Ursuul agrees it was his dumbest decision even on the wiki 04:07 *ever 04:08 The 2nd Purge was sorta necessary, but also damaging 04:09 Like salting a bad cut after it's gotten infected 04:10 btw did u tell ppl whether u are an adult yet 04:10 or u said nothing 04:11 nothing 04:12 hey TOT 04:12 I'm a bit busy working on mainpage modules 04:12 In 99% of cases, if they say nothing, then they are not 18+ 04:12 title of adult is something no one would refuse from 04:12 ^ 04:12 bye, gtg 04:13 b 04:37 M A I N P A G E M O D U L E S? 04:37 *has a conniption* 04:41 hm 04:42 well 04:42 eh 04:42 I was af 04:42 afk* 04:42 working on the planet Gulagus in my wiki 04:43 ok 05:46 Hi Gulag 06:30 ded chat 08:06 Why you keep changing profile pic Flurr? 08:52 #Trump4GULAG 08:52 #Trump4AUSCHWITZ 08:52 #Trump4DACHAU 08:52 #Trump4CONCENTRATIONCAMp 08:52 #Trump4FIRINGSQUAD 08:52 #LineTrumpUpAndShootHim 08:57 Ok ok 12:56 diep.io/#D2C44D67BB3056F1E37D 02:24 wazzup peoples? 02:30 ... 02:30 everyone is afk 02:31 ah. lol so was I 03:36 Duh 03:36 Duh 03:36 Duh 03:36 Cough 03:37 Caught some cold? 03:38 Yup 03:38 Nah 03:38 Get well soon. 03:38 Nose allergies 03:38 K 03:38 (eh) 03:39 Why are you back 03:39 Bringing the end to all stories. 03:39 Uhh 03:39 K 05:06 Hey 05:41 hm hello 05:42 hi 05:42 this is a surprise Category:Chat Logs